Hogwart's Little Princess
by Nyx-Night
Summary: HPSM As dementors and threats of Voldermort loom at Hogwarts; a young girl is brought to the school to protect the students. As she bonds with the students and meets the famous Harry Potter, she finds he isn’t the only one with a forgotten past. (title ch
1. Prologue

**This kind of just came to me so please tell me what you think! **

* * *

A Royal Protector

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Harry Potter**

**Summary: As dementors and threats of Voldermort loom at Hogwarts; a young girl is brought to Hogwarts to protect the students. As she bonds with the students and meets the famous Harry Potter, she finds he isn't the only one with a forgotten past.**

"Ugh" Lia sighed as she scrubbed the scuffed floors of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Students had been filing out and in all day, scuffing her beautiful floors. "They don't pay me enough" she muttered. The young girl could tell it was Hogwarts time; students were coming in like crazy. She felt a polished foot step on her hand and she jerked it up quickly. "Oww!" she yelled holding her fingers. The girl looking back down at her was blonde and prim.

"Ooops did that hurt?" she asked mockingly. Lia scowled.

"Watch it" the girl laughed

"I'm not the one scrubbing the floor Cinderella" she started to head for the door but turned on her heel and kicked the bucket over spilling the water. Lia gasped in disgust. The girl grinned.

"Better get cleaning" _That's the 3rd time today. Lia thought._ She flicked her wrist and as if she had been pulled the girl fell flat on her butt. The girl looked back in shock at Lia. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"You're a magic student; figure it out" The bell rang absently as another customer came in, a very good looking customer. He bent down and helped the girl up; she seemed to enjoy it. She walked out and Lia started mopping up the mess. She failed to notice however; that pair of brown eyes were watching her.

"Excuse me" a Scottish accent asked, "do you carry broom polish?" She looked up. _Gee he's gorgeous; I might have a chance if I wasn't scrubbing the floor._

"Yeah" she said standing up and heading towards the shelf, "it's up…here" she grunted trying to find it, it was at the back of the shelf. "One sec" she said glancing back to him, he nodded. "Alright come on" she flicked her wrist and the polish slid to her. His eyes widened as she climbed down.

"How'd you do that?" he asked

"You know for magic students, you guys could stand to take a few lessons" he laughed

"Who are you?" Lia laughed

"A girl scrubbing the floors; have a nice day" she sighed and turned around to her work. The boy sighed and walked out._ That's me, Lia thought, just the janitor._

**3 hours later……**

"Lia your shift is over!" her manager called to her as she dusted shelves.

"Finally" she said grabbing her stuff and heading for the door. The night nipped her cheeks as she walked down the streets listening to adult's chatter.

"…Sirius Black…"

"…He's here and…"

"…Hogwart's needs a protector…" Lia gasped, what was Black doing here and why did Hogwarts need to be protected? As she pondered the night sky began to cloud and she took no notice of the scar burning on her forehead.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. An Unexpected Chat

**Okay people if you haven't figured it out, Lia is Sailor Earth**

**A/N: Axelia means 'protector of mankind' 

* * *

Axelia **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Harry Potter**

**Summary: As dementors and threats of Voldermort loom at Hogwarts; a young girl is brought to Hogwarts to protect the students. As she bonds with the students and meets the famous Harry Potter, she finds he isn't the only one with a forgotten past.**

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Chat

The morning came all too quickly and so did work. Lia walked in to the shop with a cup of coffee. Her manager was waiting for her with a mop and bucket.

"Morning boss" she said waving.

"Duty calls" he responded handing her the bucket. The floors never failed to become dirty overnight. She plopped down to scrubbing but the flow was much less than the day before. _Hogwarts rush must be over, _she thought to herself. "Hey Lia", another employee Amy yelled.

"What?"

"How come you're not at Hogwarts, I mean you've got powers" she smiled

"First off, I could never pay for it and two, nobody wants a floor scrubber" she sighed.

"Well I think you could make Hog wart's floors shine" she laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind" she went back to her work but the boredom soon led her to thinking about the past events that led her to where she was.

'_Do I have a mom?' Little Lia asked the orphanage keeper._

'_No' she responded, 'worthless little girl' Lia trembled._

'_Don't say that' she said, 'they'll find me, I'm …'_

'_Protector of the earth' she finished, 'how could you ever be important. You're just an orphan'_

'_NO!' Lia screamed fumbling with the cluster of leaves strung on a necklace. The sky darkened and a flash of lightning struck the window, blasting shards on the old woman._

'_Witch!' she screamed. Lia edged towards the open window. She could hear footsteps coming and the woman was unconscious. _

'_Go' a voice said she looked up to see a girl dressed in a sailor suit. And with that the girl was gone. Lia shivered jumping out the window and quickly became a street urchin. It had been hard but living alone seemed to work for her. _

"Lia!" Her manager yelled from across the counter, "You can go to lunch now!"

"Thanks" she yelled standing up and drying herself off. She headed off to a café' she knew well, Double Trouble. The café' was bubbling as usual, but she didn't seem to find an open seat. Equipped with her salad, she looked around. There were no seats available but an older man with half-moon glasses motioned to her. She walked over to the white-haired man and he spoke gently.

"Hello, would you like a seat?" he asked

"Thanks" she sat down

"What brings you here?" he asked

"Work, and you?" she replied

"School business" she looked at him with open eyes.

"You're Albus Dumbledore?" she asked

"Yes and I have been looking for a guardian" she nodded.

"Headmaster, I thought my job was hard" he laughed. She cleared her hair from her face, revealing a scar that Dumbledore thought he'd never see.

"It makes me wonder why I haven't seen you at Hogwarts, do you have any…gifts?" she blushed.

"Well sort of" she pointed her hand towards the window and a shower broke out. Dumbledore nodded.

"Very interesting, have you ever thought about using your gifts, perhaps being a guardian?" she shook her head.

"Me…no, I couldn't"

"I'm sure you could, our staff would be happy to help you" she looked around. _Well I could give it a try._

"Erm, well uh would there be a salary involved?"

"Of course" he wrote down an estimate and Lia's eyes widened.

"Ok, umm when do I start?" he smiled

"Excellent, tomorrow" they shook hands and she looked at her watch.

"I have to get back to work" she stood and so did Albus

"I think Hogwarts will enjoy having you" she left and headed back to the shop. _Princess, I never thought I'd see the day, Albus thought to himself._

Lia ran back to the shop catching Amy by the arm.

"Who what's going on?" she asked

"Guess what, I'm going to Hogwarts!" she squealed.

"Well you've got to go pack" Amy said, "why don't I take your post for you; go pack!"

"Thanks" Lia said. She ran back to her flat, _I'm going to Hogwarts!_ She grabbed her duffle and started to throw clothes into it. Grabbing a drawer a strange pen tumbled out onto the floor. It was green and had a circle with a cross on it. "What's this?" she asked fumbling with it. Suddenly a green light erupted and circled around her. The light subsided and she found herself looking at a girl in a white and green sailor suit with knee high white boots. The scar flashed furiously on her forehead. "Well that was weird" she announced to the empty room. _Well I did need a uniform she thought to herself.

* * *

_

**Please review! I'll leave your name in the author's note (i know bribery right?) Nyx-Night**


	3. New Uniforms and new beginnings

**Please review!**

**

* * *

****Axelia **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Harry Potter**

**Summary: As dementors and threats of Voldermort loom at Hogwarts; a young girl is brought to Hogwarts to protect the students. As she bonds with the students and meets the famous Harry Potter, she finds he isn't the only one with a forgotten past.**

Chapter 2- New Uniforms and New Beginnings

_Lia! A voice called out, Lia turned around in a green ball gown. 'My dear daughter, happy birthday' Lia smiled. 'Thank you' their embrace was broken b a low rumble. The woman looked at her in horror, 'run' she said panicked. She ran the other way. A burning sensation singed through her forehead. _Lia woke up to her empty bedroom with only her suitcase. _Strange ream, she thought, oh well I'm going to Hogwarts!_ She jumped up off the bed and searched through her closet. _What to wear, what to wear…hmmm. _She found the pen she had found the other night. "Err, how this work does?" she said shaking it. Suddenly as if sent from God, she screamed 'Earth Crisis!' The light once again enveloped her and she found herself once again in the strange clothes. Then it hit her, how am I getting to Hogwarts? She walked in to the kitchen, slightly confused. She found an envelope sitting on her counter.

Lia,

You'll be taking Floo Powder to Hogwarts. See you there!

Albus Dumbledore

"Well that explains a lot" she said opening a package of floo powder. She threw it down and felt as if she had been jerked out the window. Once the powder cleared, she found herself sitting on her butt in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Lia, glad to see you made it" he laughed, "I see you found a uniform"

"Well it kind of found me" she stammered, he nodded.

"It's very fitting" he responded. "Come, your bags will be taken to your room and I will show you around the school" He led her down the steps and out into the stone halls. It was amazing to Lia, this was a castle! Students were everywhere and they all looked at her as if she was an alien. She could hear their whispers.

"…have you seen her...?"

"…she's the new guardian…?" Lia tried her best to ignore the remarks. She saw the Quidditch pitch, and the grounds. The flow of students; however, had lackened and she was starting to wonder where they had gone.

"The students are heading to lunch", Dumbledore said, "Why don't we go there?" As they walked up the lush landscape, he questioned her about her powers.

"So what kind of powers do you have Lia?" he asked. She smiled.

"Mostly just elemental stuff, I have no idea where the outfit came from" he laughed, "During your stay here, you are welcome to do any exploring you deem necessary"

"Thanks" Lia responded. They found themselves in front of two large doors.

"This is it" he announced. He opened the doors and all of the adolescent heads turned to her. _Just breathe Lia thought._

"Who is that?" George Weasley asked looking at the strange girl who had just entered.

"She's the new guardian" Fred answered nudging Oliver Wood who was immersed in a quidditch book.

"Huh what?" he asked looking up. Alicia Spinnett groaned.

"Oliver that is the new guardian" she pointed and Oliver's mouth dropped. She was a tad shorter than him with chestnut brown hair that was up in a French braid. Her hazel eyes gazed around with uncertainty. Her outfit also confused him, with its sailor style.

"Name's Lia" Angelina added.

"Students" Dumbledore announced, "Due to certain circumstances, I have felt it necessary to appoint a guardian for the school; this is Lia" Lia did a quick wave and sat down. "Students do you think we should sort her out Hogwarts-style?" A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. _Sort me out? Lia thought. _Dumbledore gestured to a leather hat. "Lia, please take a seat and the hat will do the rest". She hesitatingly took a seat and Dumbledore set the hat on her head.

_Well what do we have here? A scout! My my your powers extend far beyond Hogwarts! Your bravery is easy to detect so you will be in Gryffindor! _Cheers erupted as she walked over to the far table.

"Hello" she said to the group of students. Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Well students can adjourn to their common rooms" the groups quickly departed out of the hall and Lia struggled to catch up with the sea of red. She followed them until they came to a portrait hole. She followed them through to a room filled with couches. Once the students noticed her, she was bombarded with questions.

"…Where are you from..."

"…What's your real name...?"

"…Do you have powers...?" Two redheads pushed their way through.

"Back off people don't kill her" he extended his hand, "I'm George Weasley" The other spoke.

"And I'm Fred" He pointed to a blonde and a black-haired girls. "That is Alicia and Angelina"

"Hi" Lia responded. She sat down and the students crowded around her. "Ok one at a time" and came they did.

"What's your real name?" one girl asked.

"Axelia" she answered.

"What that on your neck?"

"A pendant"

"Where are your parents?" she looked down.

"Umm I don't know; I'm an orphan" The crowd hushed. "But anyway, what do you guys do for fun around here?" She was soon well informed about the wizarding world, and its trick. She failed to notice the hooded figure watching her from outside.

"Well, Hogwarts has a little princess" it said amused.


	4. Like She'd Done That Before

**Axelia **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or Harry Potter**

**Summary: As dementors and threats of Voldermort loom at Hogwarts; a young girl is brought tothe schoolto protect the students. As she bonds with the students and meets the famous Harry Potter, she finds he isn't the only one with a forgotten past.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- Like she'd done that before**

A dark figure paced the dusty floors of an abandoned shack. Hid followers listened intently to what he was saying.

"Hogwarts has appointed a guardian; I recognize her" one follower spoke

"Who is it master?"

"Sailor Earth" they gasped.

"I thought she died in the siege?"

"No, that twit survived" he shook his hand, "she should've; now it's time"

"How?" they asked.

"The dementors are very easily persuaded" he stopped, "but so is a vulnerable young girl" he turned on his heel. "Find her and remind her why she has no memory of her past".

* * *

Lia stirred to the sound of scuffling feet. She woke up and turned over, she was on a couch. The couch she had chatted on last night had also doubled as her bed. She found two blondes and a brunette looking at her. 

"Hi" she said uneasily.

"Hello" the brunette replied, "Katie Bell and this is Alicia and Angelina" she waved

"Hello"

"We just wanted to let you know you missed breakfast and classes are starting" she groaned.

"Thanks" They left and she stood up yawning. Most of the students had left and Lia exited through the portrait hole. The fat lady greeted her.

"'Ello guardian!" Lia jumped and spun around.

"Oh hello" she said awkwardly quickly heading down the hall. She spied Albus Dumbledore and ran up to him. He smiled.

"Hello Lia how was your night?"

"Great, those kids sure were talkative" he smiled.

"Yes they are" he pointed, "You should head down to care of magical creatures, I'm sure Hagrid will enjoy some help" she nodded not really knowing her way.

"Ok" she turned and started towards the exit of the castle. She spotted a mob of students and followed them. They stopped at a cabin and Lia spotted the man she had met last night, Hagrid. He greeted her with a deep voice.

"Good morning Lia, are you ready to help me?"

"Sure what do I do?" He motioned to a half-bird half-horse creature.

"You make sure Buckbeak here doesn't eat one of the students"

"Ok" she said meekly. The students had crowded around the cabin. Lia took a seat on the fence and the students eyed her suspiciously.

"Today we will be working with Hippogriffs", he motioned to Buckbeak and introduced them.

"Any volunteers?" he asked. The group stepped back revealing a boy with glasses. "Good Harry" the boy came forward and bowed to the hippogriff; it bowed back. Hagrid cheered. "Right now you can ride him". The boy stammered.

"Uh I don't think so Hagrid" Before he could finish Hagrid picked him up and set him on Buckbeak. With a slap, the creature took to the sky. Hagrid looked over to Lia.

"Follow him"

"How?" he motioned to a half-horse that was white. It stomped its feet in boredom.

"Take him"

"Ok" she slowly climbed onto the horse. Now Lia being an urchin had never ridden a horse before, but almost as if instinct took over, she nudged with her heels and the horse took off. Hagrid rubbed his head in confusion.

"It was almost like she'd done that before"

**

* * *

****Thanks to my reviewer:**

**Puredarkheart- you rock my world!**


End file.
